Christmas Events
Jingle Bell, jingle bell, jingle all the way. Listen, we can clearly hear that Santa Claus is on his way. What do you expect from his bags? Would it be interesting if Santa comes with a tank this year? Wow, that sounds amazing. Let's expect the Christmas event in Tank Combat. How Does It All Work? Login the game everyday to earn rewards and get the Pz.Kpfw. IV. Collect Christmas items to exchange for Christmas pattern, which will help you decorate your Favorite tanks. For making the holiday full of joy, you will get a new Christmas avatar and other rewards. Christmas Stories During the event, bundles with chest will be available in the Store. Each chest contains, with a different drop chance, a large amount of gold for you to purchase tank, and parts for you to upgrade technology. You can also get blueprints, warpaints, and other bonuses from these bundles. Let's open these precious chests! Avatar Christmas avatar, as a limited time featured avatar on the avatar page, is only avaibale from Dec 24 to Dec 30. Once the event closed, the avatar is not available anymore. Take it if you like it. ---- Collecting Christmas items On the in-game activity screen, you'll see a series of event to collect Christmas items such as Christmas tree and Christmas eggs, which are used to exchange for precious Chiristmas gift. 1. Christmas Login Rewards +Dec 24: 200 gold and 2 Christmas eggs +Dec 25: 60 HE for heavy tank, and 4 Christmas tree +Dec 26: 30 parts and 2 Christmas eggs +Dec 27: 60 APCR for Tank Destroyer, and 6 Christmas tree +Dec 28: 2 Epic blueprints and 6 Christmas eggs 2. Battle with Pz.Kpfw. IV Pz.Kpfw. IV, as a Christmas reward, is only available during Christmas 2018. Grab this epic tank and battle with it to get blueprints, Christmas trees and Christmas eggs. You need the former to upgrade the tank. + Win 10 versus victories with Pz.Kpfw. IV, get 20 blueprints and 3 Christmas trees + Win 20 versus victories with Pz.Kpfw. IV, get 40 blueprints and 3 Christmas eggs + Win 50 versus victories with Pz.Kpfw. IV, get 60 blueprints and 7 Christmas trees + Win 100 versus victories with Pz.Kpfw. IV, get 80 blueprints and 7 Christmas eggs 3. Christmas Payment rewards + Top up 500 diamonds to get 50 diamonds and 2 Christmas trees + Top up 1000 diamonds to get 70 diamonds and 4 Christmas eggs + Top up 2000 diamonds to get 180 diamonds and 2 Christmas trees + Top up 5000 diamonds to get 500 diamonds and 6 Christmas eggs + Top up 10000 diamonds to get 1200 diamonds and 6 Christmas trees 4. Christmas Consumption + Donate 10 blueprints in the team to get 2 Christmas eggs + Consume 100 parts to get 3 Christmas tree + Consume 2000 gold to get 3 Christmas eggs and 2 Christmas trees 5. Christmas Share Do you like sharing with others? I bet you want to share this great joy with friends. Share your favorite tank with your best friends, that how you spend this beautiful holiday together. 6. Exchange for Christmas Gift After you have collected a stack of items, exchange them for Christmas pattern and proceed to decorating your favorite tank. + 5 Christmas trees exchange for 100 gold. Amount limit: 10 + 5 Christmas eggs exchange for 10 parts. Amount limit: 10 + 20 Christmas trees and 20 Christmas eggs exchange for an active premium account for one day. Amount limit: 1 + 25 Christmas tress and 25 Christmas eggs exchange for a permanent Christmas Moose. Amount limit: 1 ---- The Offers Tab in the Store When purchasing Christmas Tank Package, you can get: 1. Limited time featured tank: Pz.Kpfw. IV 2. 200 Epic blueprints for Pz.Kpfw. IV 3. The legendary camouflages: Christmas Moose The Bundles Tab in the Store When purchasing New Year Bundle package that offered on Dec 30, you can get: 1.100 diamonds and 10000 gold with $0.99 2. 1000 diamonds and a guaranteed super magical chest with $6.99 From the super magical chest, you'll always get either a large amount of gold, parts, blueprints. And it contains at least a certain amount of rare, epic and legendary blueprints.